1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 2-halobenzyl esters, to their preparation, and to compositions containing them for use as pesticides, especially as insecticides and acaricides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belgian Patent Specification No. 862,109 relates to a general class of compounds of formula ##STR2## where the R moieties, which may be the same or different, are selected from fluoro, chloro and bromo, and when R is fluoro or bromo, m is 0 to 5 and n is 0 to 5 provided that m and n cannot both be 0; when R is chloro, m is 0 to 4 and n is 1 to 5; and when m is 0 and n is 5, R may be methyl in addition to the other moieties. This Belgian Patent also mentions generally the existence in the prior art of similar compounds in which the benzyl moiety is substituted exclusively with chlorine atoms.